


It's a New Life

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Nervous Danny, Sarastic Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: “I’m uh… I’m coming. Give me a minute,” Danny mumbled as he continued to look down at his phone and typed.“Okay,” Julian grumbled as he turned to face the TV and rolled his eyes. He was really beginning to get frustrated with Danny being so distant. Julian crossed both his arms over his chest as he watched the opening credits to the movie.It was another five minutes before he could hear Danny sigh from behind him, and then footsteps approaching him. The couch cushion next to him sank down and feet were kicked up on the coffee table in front of him. “It’s about time,” Julian commented as he sat there with his eyes glued to the TV where Will Ferrell's character was signing a baby's head. In any other situation, he would’ve cracked a smile at Farrell’s stupidity.





	It's a New Life

Julian sunk onto the couch and brought his bottle of water up to his lips. “Danny! The movie is about to start,” he called as he looked over the back of the couch to see his boyfriend looking down at his phone while sitting at the kitchen island. 

“I’m uh… I’m coming. Give me a minute,” Danny mumbled as he continued to look down at his phone and typed. 

“Okay,” Julian grumbled as he turned to face the TV and rolled his eyes. He was really beginning to get frustrated with Danny being so distant. Julian crossed both his arms over his chest as he watched the opening credits to the movie. 

It was another five minutes before he could hear Danny sigh from behind him, and then footsteps approaching him. The couch cushion next to him sank down and feet were kicked up on the coffee table in front of him. “It’s about time,” Julian commented as he sat there with his eyes glued to the TV where Will Ferrell's character was signing a baby's head. In any other situation, he would’ve cracked a smile at Farrell’s stupidity. 

Danny let out a long sigh from next to him. “I’m sorry I’ve been kinda distracted today,” Danny confessed as he glanced over at Julian with soft eyes. 

“Kinda is an understatement,” Julian shot back as he rolled his eyes and continued to watch the movie. 

Danny didn’t know what to say, just stayed silent. A few minutes later commercials came on and Danny moved his right hand to place in on Julian’s knee. Julian slowly tore his eyes away from the screen to see Danny looking at him with his dark eyebrows raised and beautiful brown eyes looking at him with something he couldn’t read. “Jules, you know I love you, right?” Danny adjusted himself so he was completely facing Julian. 

“Are you seriously doing this now,” Julian asked as he moved away from Danny with an angry look on his face. “I get it Dola. You don’t want me to be your boyfriend anymore.” Julian was never expecting to hear what he heard next. 

“You’re right,” Danny paused and swallowed the spit that had been pooling in his mouth. “I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore...” 

Julian squinted his eyes as he looked at Danny’s nervous face. At this point, he could feel his heart-shattering. Just as Julian was about to get up, Danny reached forward again and grabbed his hand. “Wait!” 

“Wait?! Wait for what? Clearly, you don’t want anything to do with me! I’m going to go home and I’ll be back soon to pick all my stuff up,” Julian mumbled as he stood up from the couch. 

Danny grasped his hand harder and pulled him back down to the couch. “Jules… Please let me finish my sentence,” Danny asserted helplessly. 

“Then finish your sentence,” Julian replied coldly as his icy blue eyes stared into the warm brown ones in front of him. 

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore,” Danny swallowed again and sucked in a breath. “I-I… Julian. I love you more than you could ever know. We’ve known each other forever now. We’ve been joined at the hip since we met and… And I want to…” Danny’s hand left Julian’s so he could wipe a tear away from his face. 

Julian continued to give him a hard look. He was beyond confused as he waited for the older man to continue. Danny’s hand was placed on top of Julian’s. 

“I want to make sure that we are always by each other's sides… I love you, Jules,” Danny mumbled as he grasped Julian's hand. “I want to be so much more than just boyfriend. Will you… Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me, Jules?” 

Julian sat there with a hard look on his face. As time went on, Danny’s heart began to race and he didn’t know what to sat. He knew that he went about the whole situation the wrong way, but he didn’t know how to go about it in the first place. 

“Why would you do that?” Julian finally spoke with tension playing in his voice. His icy blue eyes looked back at Danny as he pulled his hand from the warm embrace that was around it. 

Danny’s deep brown eyes trailed up to look, Julian, who quickly stood from his place on the couch. “B-Because I love you,” Danny said in a small voice. He swallowed the spit that was gathering in his mouth again. 

The look on Julian’s face softened before he collapsed back down onto the couch next to Danny and put his face in his hands. “You’re… You’re ridiculous.” 

“I-It’s okay. I understand, Jules, I really do,” Danny mumbled as he shook his head and let a few tears fall from his eyes. He knew he had screwed up. 

The two sat there for a few minutes, the movie playing quietly in the background. Danny was shocked when a hand was placed on his back and then Julian’s warm body was up against his side. He slowly looked up to see Julian’s watery blue eyes looking at him. “You know, I never said no, right?” 

Danny nearly stopped breathing, he just looked at Julian with wide brown eyes. “W-What,” Danny stuttered out as he looked at Julian with a surprised expression. 

Julian took a deep breath before he let his head fall and rest on Danny’s shoulder. “If you are to ever propose to anyone ever again… I wouldn’t start with making it seem like you’re breaking up with them,” Julian advised in a soft tone. “But I don’t think you’ll never have to worry about that.” 

At those words, Julian could feel Danny’s body tense under his. Then Danny was shaking a bit as he brought an arm up so he could wrap it around Julian, and pull the younger man to his chest. Julian brought both his arms around Danny and hugged him as tight as he possibly could. “I love you, Bubs. I’d love to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my everything,” Julian mumbled into Danny’s shirt. 

“God Jules, you fucking scared me,” Danny confessed as more tears fell down his cheeks. “I-I thought I was going to lose you. I feel so stupid. I never meant to approach the question that way.” 

Julian pulled from Danny’s grasp and looked him straight in the eye. “You scared me! I thought you were going to break up with me,” Julian told Danny as he let a few tears fall from his face. “Besides, I-I thought it was always implied that we would be together until we couldn't be anymore.” 

“God, I love you,” Danny mumbled before he smashed his lips into Julian’s. “I know I’m stupid… But I’ll make it up to you. I will. I really will.” 

“I never gave you a straightforward answer,” Julian quickly informed as he pulled away and cracked a small smile. 

Danny rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. “Jules,” Danny began as he let out a small sigh. “You’ve gotta be kidding! I’ve already asked you once! It took so much to ask you the first time!” 

“Well, then I guess I won’t give you an answer,” Julian joked as he crossed both his arms and looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow. 

“Julian, will you,” Danny paused and swallowed, “will you stick with me forever and take my hand in marriage?” 

“I might have to think about it,” Julian shot back as he leaned back on the couch with his arms crossed. “Hmm.” 

“Seriously, Jules? You’re such an asshole! I swear,” Danny complained as he rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

“This all seems so tempting,” Julian said sarcastically, “But what exactly is in all of this for me?” 

“Oh I have no clue,” Danny grumbled as he rolled his eyes. “Maybe you get to spend the rest of your life with me? Maybe because you’d be making me the happiest man alive? This is getting old-- fast-- Julian.” 

“Well,” Julian began as he reached over and grabbed Danny’s hand, “then I suppose my answer will have to be yes!” 

“God, you’re such an idiot,” Danny mumbled into Julian’s shoulder once he had him in a bone-crushing hug. 

“But I’m your idiot!” 

Danny couldn’t help but roll his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have like 3 things on my list of things to write... But... I'm putting those things on hold until I write something as kinda a tribute to the Humboldt Broncos. If you don't know what I'm talking about I'd definitely use google and search it. It's heartbreaking to know 15 lives have been lost, and it's really bothering me. 
> 
> But for now, Thank you for reading.


End file.
